


I Am Me

by demonfire57



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dark, Dark Magic, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfire57/pseuds/demonfire57
Summary: Who am I? I am not who people say I am, but I'm not the same person I was before...Brandon Marshall's story of the fall of Joey Drew Studios.Inspired by DAGames recent song "I am Me"
Kudos: 3





	I Am Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you are all well since we're all trapped in our homes.  
> But, fear not! I have a new story for you!  
> I'm really excited about this one because I wanted to expand on the Assistant, and what better way than to introduce you all to one of personal favorite OCs.  
> So, let's return to Joey Drew Studios and seek out some more secrets!

_"Beautiful... Absolutely stunning, my little wolves..."_

_Whining followed the frightening praise._

_The little light that available to the group reflected off the axe one of them held. The woman snickered as she stroked the tool, as if had just offered her the chance of a lifetime. And to the crazed distored woman, it most likely did._

_Wood creaked as shuffling was heard in the darkness before another light erupted overhead._

_Three cartoon wolves were strapped side by side across three seperate tables, each one different in personality as in design._

_The first one, which was strapped the furthest away from their captor, was taller than the other two, almost six feet in height. His dark grey fur covered most of his body, save for his face, which was white. His features had been narrowed in anger and frusteration at being caught by this monster, the black pie cut eyes watching her every move.His white overalls were dingy and covered from top to bottom in ink and soup stains as were his once pristine cartoon gloves that were balled into fists._

_The second one was a tad shorter, his grey overalls frayed on the from him stepping on the backs. He was nearly identical to the first, but were there was anger, there was fear. The wolf's eyes widened and his breath was held each time the woman paced by him. His scruffy tail was tucked between his legs as the time dragged further and further on._

_The final one, sat as still as a statue, his gloved hands digging into the wood behind him. His pie cut eyes shifted from his commrades to thier captor. Unlike the other two, his fur was black as ink, the markings identical to his friends, with pristine white overalls. If someone had been looking at some the posters which decorated the place, they would've said this wolf was the same character one the poster of "Boris the Wolf in: Sheep Songs."_

_The woman stopped at the final Boris, she ran a hand through his thick dark fur._

_"Perfect... Just what I need to become an Angel..."_

_A low growl erupted from the furthest of the wolves. The woman turned, sneering, "Did you just growl at me, mutt?"_

_The tall Boris growled again as thoughts ran through his head._

_He had to keep these two safe. Until the demon would show up and wreck her plans. He had to keep her distracted._

_The captor strutted toward him, axe head resting against her hand._

_"Are you jealous?"_

_'As if, you crazy lady.'_

_Although she couldn't hear his remark, she continued to coo to him, "Oooh, poor sweet Boris is jealous! You do know that jealousy is a terrible sin? Shall I remove that vermin from your chest?"_

_The other two wolves quivered in fear as she placed the axe directly over thier companion's chest, "You know something, Boris? You were always so sweet, man's best friend... It makes me wonder what you saw in that human that came down here only a few hours ago. Was she prettier than me?"_

_The wolf's eyes looked striaght ahead, his breaths counted. He would never say, if he could of course._

_"I promise, it'll only hurt for a moment," the mangled angel grinned wickedly._

_As she pulled away and the axe was raised above her head, the first of the wolves turned his head away, shutting his eyes tightly._


End file.
